


Stealth

by jiwonsmuse



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonsmuse/pseuds/jiwonsmuse
Summary: Jisoo is an undercover journalist that exposes political and social corruptions by influential people. While, Jiwon is a renowned model and underground rapper, the son of a rich businessman, too busy enjoying life to know what goes on. How will the 2 meet?





	1. Jisoo POV

**Author's Note:**

> There might be typo and grammatical errors [I'll try my best to proofread correctly] and updates will be irregular.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm getting paid and they are getting jailed" I said, tapping violently on my phone. I hate it when someone speaks to me while I'm playing games. "NO! GOD DAMN IT!", the screen flashed 'GAME OVER'. 

I shoved my phone to the side and continued eating my cereal. 

"Only if you got exposure, you'd earn so much more. Just think about it. Instead i get all the credits" KD chuckled with a loaf of bread stuck inside his mouth. 

"Well you do run the investigations and I work under you. I'm just doing the dirty work with protection basically. Besides, if I got exposure, I wouldn't be able to go undercover anymore. I can expect for pay raises though" I eyed him, obviously not expecting a response. A pay raise is one of those things he ignores me for. Well he did raise my pay 3 times over the past 2 years. 

KD is my boss, who is also a really popular and super rich journalist that rose to fame and power by exposing many controversial acts and basically for sending people to ppjail. Thanks to us though. By us I mean the Nightowls. 

Nightowls is a squadron made up of 6 people working under KD. We were initially called 'Team KD' but later Mino oppa (our leader) changed it for privacy reasons and KD couldn't say shit! Anyways, the 6 people are me, Mino, Lisa, Jennie, Jaewon, and Rosé. While KD worked in the light, we worked in the shadows. We were recruited by KD and a few higher officials of the news channel he works for, which is called RMC. Their identity is kept hidden from us, but that m*th*rf*ck*r Jaewon somehow knows. He wouldn't tell us though. He's the tech specialist of our unit. Our identity is hidden from everyone else of course and even this news channel. So we pretty much work at home. By home i mean here, in this house where we 6 live together. KD comes here often, even more than his own house. He's like a parent figure to us. Speaking of parents, my parents don't know anything about it. Let's just not talk about it. 

I finished my bowl of cereal and went back into my dark room. "I'm back" I said into the mic attached to my headset. 

"What were you doing? Btw overwatch?" The voice spoke. 

"Breakfast.Yes! where we left off" I replied. I do have a life besides work. I play videogames often with my online friends who I don't know in real life of course.

"At 12PM?" You could tell this creepy voice was a voice changer. I do that too. We all do. Just a bunch of delusional gamers. 

"Allow it" videogames are my only form of legit entertainment. Everything else feels so boring. 

Hours later it was time to work again. Last week felt like the best week of my life. KD allowed us to take a week off after we helped prison a huge drug lord. 

"Okay so!" Mino oppa spoke loud and clear as we all gathered around him. "This is actually a case that is reopening. We had to put the investigation on hold because we were working way too long on it and yet couldn't get any solid results. However, they're on the move again. According to these reports, this renowned company that claims to be a modeling agency is providing 'girls' to public officials, they supposedly also run strip clubs with the assistance of some legally established bars and clubs that lure in innocent girls, main target being foreigners looking to settle in the city."

"Sex trafficking basically?" Lisa asked. 

"Not sure if it's that exactly but most likely yes. However, there's no evidence. Just testimonies that cannot be varified unless there's a deeper investigation." He eyed me with a hopeful glare. 

"OH CMON NOT AGAIN" he always makes me do these. 

"Go make some use of that pretty face Jisoo. Dismissed! I'll call for y'all again once I've mapped out the operation" he disappeared into his room again. 

"Good luck!" the girls giggled.

I rolled my eyes and ran back into my room. Like i said I'm the one doing the dirty work. Basically, luring out these predators with my pretty face. Of course I'm never left unprotected (THANK GOD), but I like to believe I can put up a good fight even just by myself.


	2. Bobby POV

"Hyung one more round" Chanwoo insisted for the 5th time. 

"We're getting late, play when we're back. Let's go we gotta meet up with the guys" I slapped his back as I grabbed my jacket and put it on. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and took one last look at the mirror before we headed out. We don't get to hang out as much due to busy schedules, so we try not to miss a chance of getting together. 

"Hyung over here!" Hanbin waved his arms from the far corner of the room. Dressed in that weird looking fluffy hat and a yellow bomber jacket, the kid looks hilarious. 

The rest of the guys were there too near the DJ, drinking to their fill and goofing around. 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not drunk" Jinhwan hyung said shoving Junhoe to the side. Junhoe was a laughing mess cause why not, Jinhwan hyung is hilarious when he's drunk. Oh and he's definitely drunk. 

"Get the fuck out of my face" he continued while we clowned him 

"How scary. We shouldn't let him drink on gatherings" Hanbin snickered, offering me a drink. 

"He'll get his way. Where's Donghyuk?" I asked looking here and there while grooving to the music. 

"On the dance floor i think"

As I made my way to the dance floor, I bumped into my friendly rival Mino. 

"Ayee wassup, so you made it huh?" Mino said punching my shoulder. 

"Yee got the weekends off after a long ass time" 

"What's your plan for tomorrow's competition man?" 

"Naaah i won't be able to make it. I have a performance at my uncle's club tomorrow" i answered remembering uncle Choi needed me. 

Every time I'm free I come here to chill with a bunch of friends. This is a place where a lot of underground rappers gather to compete with each other for fun and party. It's quite lowkey and the paparazzi doesn't really get here. 

We don't usually get time to chill as most of us work in the entertainment industry. I'm a model, Hanbin is a producer, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong actors, Junhoe and Jinhwan vocalists, and Donghyuk is a choreographer. But the few days we get we just party and get drunk. There isn't much to life. I'm doing what I love to do and I'm happy. 

Donghyuk and I went upto the dj and took over. The party lasted for hours of course but we didn't seem to be able to hold it for too long. Jinhwan hyung was blacking out. Junhoe looked tipsy. The drinkers in our circle. We spent the night in laughter and joy as we all made our ways back home. 

"Why don't you guys meet me at my uncle's club tomorrow evening?" I asked getting off the car. 

"Not sure if I'll be able to make it but I'll see" Hanbin replied. The others replied the same except Donghyuk who promised to be there since his dance academy is close on Sundays. 

I was felt exhausted and drained of energy. I made it home and dad didn't seem to be there. My father is a businessman who wished for me to go into the same profession as him. Luckily for me i have a big brother who is fulfilling dad's wishes, so i can just do whatever i want. I'm not spoiled, I know what I'm doing. I just wanna be happy and good. 

I took a quick shower and before going to bed, thought i should play some videogame for 20 minutes. I've been playing overwatch lately. Not that good tbh but Chanwoo taught me some shit to get by with it. The fun part about it is that i can talk to other anonymous gamers while we're just at it. Hilarious people and it lits my mood up. 

"Ye I'm gonna go to bed in a bit" i spoke through the mic. 

"Weakling" the robotic voice teased. 

"Breh, I'm tired. Why do stay up so late anyways?" 

"Doing stuff. Like leveling up and shit" the same voice giggled and some other funky voices also joined in. 

"Y'all some nightowls. Alright I'm done for tonight. I guess I'll talk to y'all tomorrow" i said as I logged out of the game and went to bed. I made my prayers in peace and slowly drifted into slumber.


	3. Jisoo POV

"Should've worn something more provocative" Jennie said scanning me from top to bottom. 

"Uhhh I think I'd be uncomfortable with that" I said in a low tone. 

"Her face is enough. We don't have much time, let's get going" Jaewon walked in with his laptop and car keys. 

Jennie shook her head in disapproval but still gave me a warm hug before we left. 

It's sunday and it's showtime. Tonight we go to that club and try to infiltrate their secret chambers for evidence. Of course it won't be open to the regular public so we'll have to sneak our way in. Well, me. 

"Nervous?" Mino oppa asked as he drove into the alley. 

"I've done this a hundred times" i said shaking my head. 

"Men must hate your guts" he scoffed. 

"I'm a kind person" i shrugged while playing with my hair. 

We arrived at the club. I put on my earpiece as Mino and Jaewon parked the van behind the club. Showing them a thumbs up i make my way in. 

It's extremely loud inside. People were hyped up. People of all ages ranging from 20s to 40s, mostly the younger ones. I had to push my way in as I saw the crowd forming at one spot holding their phones up high recording a rapper who's performing on the first floor. The rapper looked familiar but i couldn't remember who. Well that's not relevant. What I need to do is lure out these bastards. 

I found myself a spot at the bar and just looked around. i never really went clubbing that often. Once or twice with jennie and lisa and other times for work. I like my places calm. But i still do know my around these places because i just got to. There were a few guys here and there eyeing me, which i ignored. Even though I've been doing this for years, those lusty stares are still uncomfortable. I just wanna walk upto them and punch their throats. 

"Hey first time here?" A random voice asked from behind me. 

Normally i would just ignore but i need to know if they're one of them. I need to let them bait me. 

"Yes kind of" I replied, the sweetest smile spread across my face. 

"Ahh why is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked, drinking from the cup he held. The man must be in his 30s. He had short and flattened black hair with blonde tips. He was pretty skinny and of an average height, dressed in all black. 

"My friends are dancing" I sweetly replied, another lie. 

"Ohh why don't you dance then?" 

"I don't like to dance" I giggled with aegyo. This is cringing me out but these guys like it. 

"Do you drink? I can buy you drink. Sitting here alone not doing anything, it doesn't suit you" he grinned in an attempt to cool, which was a total fail. 

I slowly nodded and accepted the drink he offered me. 

"So what do you do?" He asked leaning back. 

"Nothing at the moment. Just the daily life and um looking for jobs" 

"Trouble finding jobs? Aw that sucks. Who wouldn't hire a pretty girl like you?" 

"Ayy they don't though. It's been difficult, even on my family since I'm my family's breadwinner" I faked sigh looking down. 

"Have you tried at places like cafes and bars and such?" He asked looking seriously concerned. Of course. 

"I have but they don't pay well enough. i can't help my family with that income" i pouted putting on the most innocent expression ever. 

Lisa, who was working there today as the bar attendant walked past us and winked at me real quick. She always comes along on missions and keeps an eye in case something went wrong. 

"Your situation doesn't seem so pleasant. What kind of job would you like to do?" He asked scooting a little closer to me. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes together. Wakkk...

"Any kind. At this point i don't have any preference, I'll do anything" i replied with a frown. 

He looked like he fell into a deep thought as he scanned the crowd but you could tell he was contemplating. 

"I'm sorry i need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back" i said leaving my drink right there. I hope he does what i expect him to do. 

I went to the restroom and just waited there for a couple minutes. I fixed my makeup during that time and talked to Jaewon on the phone. 

"Anything?" He asked. 

"Not sure, I'm still talking them." I whispered. 

"Okay stay safe" 

We hung up and I returned to my seat and to the ahjussi who was still sitting there wearing a nasty smirk on his face. 

"You see I'm a manager at my workplace and i may be able to get you a job" he said pulling out a business card from his pocket. 

Bingo. 

"Oh my god really?? Are you serious?" 

"Yes yes. I'm serious. If you would like I can appoint an interview for you?" He said pushing my drink towards me and urging me to finish it. 

I took the cup and just held it. 

"Yes of course. When will that be?" I asked. By that time this ahjussi, got a lot closer and was about to wrap his arm around my shoulder only to be interrupted by someone else. 

"Excuse me" a deep husky tone spoke. The ahjussi beside me stood up in front of me facing the other guy, who i couldn't see because ahjussi was blocking my view. 

"Yes?" The ahjussi asked. 

I also stood up and looked over his shoulder to see that rapper standing right there. 

"We need to talk" he said in stern tone. 

"I'm busy my guy. I have a girl right here. Let's enjoy for now and talk later?" He said turning around to me. 

"No sir, we need to talk now." then he looks at me and says, "miss no disrespect but I think you should leave" 

What's going on? I asked in my head. 

I just stared at them both blankly. I mean i was genuinely confused at that point. 

The ahjussi looked really annoyed. "Back off" He scoffed before putting his arm on my shoulder again, about to drag me away from there. 

The rapper grabbed his wrist and stopped us. Although his bangs covered his eyes, you could tell how piercing his gaze looked. His eyes were cold and his facial expression was blank. 

"I'm going to call the guards and have you kicked out if you don't leave the girl alone" he said calmly. 

HOLYY SHIT SJJXJAJS WHY NO NO NO. THIS IS TAKING ANOTHER TURN. 

"What the fuck is your problem you bastard, you the fuck are you?" The ahjussi yelled pushing the rapper really hard against his chest, but he didn't move an inch. He maintained his composure while the guards ran in and stood behind him. 

Upon his gesture, they dragged the ahjussi outside while i stood there looking like a complete fool. 

While i tried to grasp the situation in my head, i felt a warm jacket being placed on my shoulder. I jerked up a little in shock and then turned to my left to meet that rapper's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He asked now in a kind and warm tone. 

I nodded slowly. What the fuck just happened?

??????????? 

"I saw him mix something in your drink. You do understand what could've happened?" 

I DO AND I KNOW HE MIXED SOMETHING IN MY DRINK BUT UGH NOOOOO JDJSJSJ WHY ARE PEOPLE SO NICE I MEAN IT'S GOOD BUT IT RUINED MY PLAN TODAY. 

I quickly bowed to him in gratitude, "T-thank you so much. I'm really grateful" i said, not knowing what else to say. 

"It's no biggy. Are you alone or did you come here with anyone?" He asked with a really cute smile crossing his face.

"I'm alone" i subconsciously replied. 

"Heol! You shouldn't come to places like this alone, it's dangerous" 

"I guess so. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble"

"No no no, that's no problem. I was just making sure you're fine. I can't tolerate such things happening in front of me" 

Where are this kind of guys when girls get in trouble for real? 

"Did you drink?" He asked pointing at the drink the ahjussi bought me. 

I shook my head in denial and he sighed in relief. 

"Thank God. Please be careful. Men are vile. I'll report this to my uncle today. I wonder how many other guys do this here" 

"Your uncle?" I asked.

"Yes this is my uncle Kim Seo Jun's club. I don't come here that often. But i came today to perform and see this mess" he said looking around in disappointment. 

"You're...?" I asked, now my curiosity growing to know his identity, since he's been looking familiar to begin with. 

"Kim Jiwon" he flashed another bright smile. Okay everything aside, this man's got a deadly smile i gotta admit. 

"The model?" 

"Yes! Haha I'm surprised you know"

"Well of course you're famous...but you're a rapper too?" 

I didn't expect to meet a celebrity here. 

"Well..not a professional rapper, underground kinda thing. I do it for fun mostly. How about you? You look like a model too" he said bluntly. 

"Huh?? Oh no no no" a sudden rush of red tone covered my face. Was that supposed to be a compliment or am I overreacting? I absolutely do not look like a model. "I'm no model. I'm just an ordinary person" i laughed. 

"Ayy no one's ordinary. I thought because you're very pretty." Is he flirting? But why am I smiling along with him?

"Well thank you, coming from you a professional model" what am I even saying?

"Ohhh thank you" we laughed along at the silly remarks he was making every now and then. "You seem to be better now" he said. 

"Yeah i am kinda. thanks to you" i replied. well yes thanks to you my mission totally failed today. 

"I'm glad. I can't imagine how traumatizing it'd be. I'm really sorry you had to experience that here" he apologized genuinely. 

"No no no, it's not your fault. There are always some people like that" he nodded along and we stood there for a couple seconds till I noticed Lisa waiting at the bar. She just stood there with her arms resting on the countertop as she rolled her tongue inside her mouth. She had an evil grin on her face, this girl is teasing me. 

"I-I think I should go, it's getting late" I said. 

"Oh yeah it is. Well it was nice meeting you. Would you like me to call you an uber?"

"Oh no, that won't be needed. I'm already really grateful to you. Thanks again" I thanked him by bowing one last time, before i left the club and walked to the back to get on the van. 

"What the fuck happened?" Mino oppa asked. 

"IT FAILED" i yelled as soon as i got inside the van. Mino punched the stirring wheel and then asked what went down in the club. 

"Someone interrupted and threw the guy out of the club. They saw him put stuff in my drink" I said. 

"Who was it? Who interrupted" Jaewon asked from the back. 

"That's not important. I got the guy's business card. Maybe we can contact him later" i said pulling out the business card from my pocket. 

"You really think that's a real business card?" Lisa said slapping my window before she hopped into the van from the back. 

"Well of course not. but the phone number must be real. If we can contact him he might be interested and then set things up for us." I explained. 

"Ughhh it would've been better if we could get over with it today, but i guess not" Mino sighed. 

"Now what?" Asked Jaewon. 

"Now we go back home and sleep" he said starting the engine as the van jerked forward. 

Oh well what a waste of night that was. Only managed to acquire a fake business card. i really really hope he doesn't change his number too quick. We need to catch these fuckers. 

"Wait who's jacket is that?" Mino asked eyeing the black bomber jacket on me. 

Well shit I forgot to return his jacket. JXISJZJ THIS INCIDENT GOT ME CLUMSY.

"Uhm some guy's jacket. i was cold" i replied trying to sound casual. 

"Playing your way through huh?" I slapped his arm as he continued teasing me. 

I could see through the rear view mirror, Lisa flashing her usual cheeky smile at me. 

What a night. Only if he didn't interrupt. But he was such a nice guy. I've never met someone like that in such a place like a club. I never expected to meet a celebrity like this either. Too bad I'm not a fangirl. But i can't stop thinking about that warm smile of his. It's contagious and addictive. What am I saying? I guess admiring just another celeb. Am I becoming a fangirl?


	4. Bobby POV

Sometimes it gets lonely going to places alone, also considering I'm kinda awkward. What i suck at the most is the interviews. I don't know what to say besides my name!

I posed for the hundreds of cameras pointing at my way before walking towards the collection of clothes they had on the mannequins. I'm at the Chanel event today, got here right after my shoot. Besides not having company, it's still enjoyable if you're interested in the things on display. I'm not a shopper but they still do look interesting. Maybe not so enthusiastic, but I'd probably want those for specific events. 

Anyways Mino hyung called, he wanted to know if I'll be able to make it to the duel later tonight. Although i said no at that moment, i think i might end up going. The meeting i had got canceled and I don't really have anything to do for the night. 

"Nephew!" A familiar voice called my name from our garden as I walked past it. 

"Uncle?" I turned to see my uncle Seojun walking towards me with a bright smile on his face. 

"Hahaha how are you son? I heard your performance went great last night. A lot of people attended thanks to you" he patted my back really hard. 

"I'm alright, how's your health? And thank you uncle for inviting me i had fun" I replied politely, walking along with him. 

As we talked about that night, I recalled that incident I deemed really important for him to know. 

"Uncle, I wanted to tell you something" 

"What is it son?" 

"That night i caught a guy drink spiking. An innocent girl almost got in trouble for that. Good thing i saw it and kicked the guy out, i don't know what would've happened if i didn't notice. This is a serious iss-"

"Aah ahh don't worry about those. This type of people are everywhere. I'll have the security be on the look out for such scenarios" he laughed it off like it was nothing important. 

Am i overreacting, or is it really okay to just laugh it off? Anything could happen if people aren't careful enough. It's not about the securities being on the look out. How many people will they monitor anyways? 

"Don't worry about those son. Oh and i wanted to invite you to a party I'll be having at the end of next week. I'll text you the details. Try to attend if you can hmm?" 

"I will let you know" i flashed a smile at him as I bowed before he left. I was uncomfortable for some reason. But what more can i do, if he doesn't prioritize these problems that are happening in his own club. I really hope the securities help next time. 

I shoved those thoughts away as i made my way to my usual hangout place. As usual it was crowded with young people doing their own thing, dancing, singing, rapping, drinking, or whatever. This is the one place where I'm treated like everyone else. I pushed my way through the crowd as I looked for my pals. The place was way too packed today. 

"Owwww" someone yelped as something as hard as a rock bumped onto my chest, I thought i was gonna go into a cardiac arrest. 

I stepped back and rubbed my poor chest as I saw in front of me there was a girl rubbing her forehead. I didn't even see her coming, man did she get hurt? This is the problem with short people in a crowd. 

"Aigoo, I'm sorry I didn't see. Are you okay?" I asked gently approaching her. 

"No no it's okay, it's really crowded out here" she replied brushing back the hair off her face. She probably has a really strong hard skull. 

"O- you're..." she said looking up at me. It took me a few seconds to process she was the same girl from the club. 

"Oh! You're....you're the lady from that club!"

"Yes I am!...what a coincidence" she said flashing a big teethy grin. 

"It's really packed out here on the floor, let's go upstairs and talk" I said as soon as I spotted my boys upstairs. I tried to get people to clear the path a bit for us to get through comfortably. "I'm sorry I never got your name?" I asked reaching the stairs. She quietly followed me up, she was as polite as the last time we spoke. She seemed more relaxed and comfortable here. 

"Oh yah! I never introduced myself, how rude of me. I'm Kim Jisoo" she replied maintaining that smile on her face. How bright she looks tonight, it's like she's a whole different person. But I only just met her so how much do i even know?

"Alright Jisoo. Do you come here often? I've never seen you here, to be honest i never expected to meet you here" 

"Uhm no, this is actually my first time here" 

"Did you come with friends this time?" I eyed her in a teasing manner, referring to the last conversation we had. 

"Of course! But im hoping this place isn't like the other" she giggled as we reached upstairs and headed towards my friends. 

"Oh hell naw this is the safe zone" 

"Hyung!" Donghyuk waved his hand from the corner where the rest of our friends were sitting in a cluster.

"What took you so long man?" Mino hyung asked punching my arm. 

"It's mad crowded downstairs have you not seen?" I rubbed my arm, he hits hard. 

"What do you mean, it's always like that when you two are about to perform" Hayi said sipping on her orange juice. 

"Anyways guys, meet Jisoo" I said turning towards her who was laughing at Mino hyung for some reason? 

"You two know each other?" Mino hyung asked looking at us both. 

"I uhh...we kinda just met recently? But you two know each other?" I said feeling like a fool. 

"Unfortunately yes" Jisoo replied, "Oppa i told you about that day at the club"

"Ohhhhh that was Jiwon?? Man" 

"Yup it was me" I bounced on the sofa before i sat down. "I'm surprised you guys know each other" 

"Interesting coincidence" Jisoo said taking a seat amongst us. 

"It's cause i never really brought them here. It's their first time. They were just bored so i thought I'd had them tag along with me" Mino hyung spoke with fries stuffed inside his mouth. 

"Wait who's they?" I asked grabbing a can of vodka. 

"Me and the girls, I think" Jisoo replied. 

"Yes look, that's Lisa" he said pointing at a really tall slim figured blonde hair girl. "And that's Jennie" he gestured to his left, a petite girl sat their wearing a poker face who immediately flashed a cat smile as she was introduced. "And that's Chaeyoung" he pointed at the bar, where June was entertaining a girl by mixing wines. I guess that's Chaeyoung. Well then.

"Guess I'm the last one to join the party huh" I said pretending to sulk. 

"I mean me too" Jisoo added. 

"Oh yeah, I can introduce at least someone to my squad out here" Mino hyung laughed at my pettiness. 

"So guys this is Jisoo. And Jisoo these are all my close friends, Hanbin, Donghyuk, that's Jinhwan hyung and Junhoe at the bar drinking, Yunhyeong hyung is down there at the dj, and Chanwoo's not here today" 

"He's got shoot. He left early" Hanbin said playing with his sunglasses. 

"That's a big circle of friends. Nice to meet y'all" She sounds very outgoing and warm. 

It was time for us to perform. Mino hyung and I gathered around the stairs. The guys were betting on us, some on his side a few on my side. I got Donghyuk, Junhoe, Hanbin, Lisa, and Jisoo on my side while Mino hyung got the rest. I was surprised his own friends Lisa and Jisoo were on my team, but like my friends were also in his team. These traitors.


	5. Jisoo POV

So many social interactions tonight. I haven't mingled with that many people over the past 3 months. I am an outgoing person when i do go out, but otherwise i just prefer to stay home eat chips and play videogames. 

But seriously i never expected to meet him again! That was a weird coincidence, on top of that he's friends with Mino oppa. His entire circle of friends is. Well Mino oppa is always the one with the most friends, but i don't know. I like to be careful because I'm not sure if it's really okay for people like us to have that many friends. What we do isn't exactly safe or normal. 

But yet, having fun, having friends for just one night wouldn't hurt me. This place is so comfortable and relaxing. I could be myself.

"I won, drinks on me" Jiwon said walking back towards us at the bar. 

"I'm a lucky charm" i teased. 

"OH? Is that so? Then I should have you on my team more often" he smirked in a quirky way. The attendant brought our drinks, sliding our drinks towards each of us. 

"You have to earn it" 

"How did i earn it this time?"

"Well as a thanks for what happened a few days earlier" 

"Ahh right. I still can't get over how we ended up meeting each other again. Totally unexpected" he said taking his shot of vodka. He really likes vodka huh. 

"It really is. I totally did not expect to meet a celebrity this frequently"

"Oh cmon that's just a profession. We're friends now" he laughed, ordering a few more shots for himself. 

"Are we now? You come here often?" I asked casually, taking my time sipping on my glass of margarita. 

"Very often. It helps me release stress. Although I'd much rather be sleeping in. How about you? You party a lot? You sure don't look like it but I've only met you in clubs" he laughed. 

"I do! I love parties. We wouldn't have met if i didn't" i lied. I don't like parties. I mean i don't mind attending parties or going to clubs. But I'm not fond of it. 

"Word. What else do you do? I don't know much about you" his lips curved into an angelic smile for some reason it melted my heart. This guy has a really charming smile, i don't know if I've told myself this before.

"Well...I'm a journalist under a fashion magazine" I replied. I am a journalist though. Shadow journalists are still journalists. Just...not really under a magazine. 

"Oh fashion magazine? Which one?" He asked curiously. 

"Uhm E-Elle magazine?" I stammered as i quickly tried to come up with a name. Elle is a famous magazine, why did I name this one. 

"Aahh wow, that's a pretty well known one. I've worked with them a few times. So you like writing. Perhaps reading too"

"Oh no definitely not, I hate reading" I LOVE reading by the way. I just gotta keep lying because, safety measures. He is the nephew of the guy who owns the club we're trying to expose. I HAVE to be careful with my information. "How about you?" I tried to change the topic to him, to avoid having to lie so much. 

"Well me, I like music, I like to rap and sing. Also anime and videogames. Do you?"

"Anime and videogames? Oh naah, not my cup of tea" i fake laughed to my lies. He's got taste. I'm suppressing the inner weeb and gamer inside of me. 

"Wow we're so different" he said lowering his tone a bit. Not really, not that different. I'm just lying and you don't know. 

"Seems like it. Oh!" I just suddenly remembered i still had his jacket. Should i tell him? I mean of course he'd probably know it's missing by now. Wait he might as well know it's with me? If i didn't say anything how would i look?  
"I- uh, I have your jacket from the previous night.." 

"Hm?" He looked confused at first. Did he really forget about it? "Oh that! Don't worry about it. It's no biggie" he said waving his hand and taking another shot. 

"It's fine it's just weird I used your jacket and did not return it. I'll get it next time" I insisted. 

"Then we gotta meet again" he said flashing a bunny smile. I don't know what is it about his tone but it sounded really flirty. And i didn't hate it for some reason. I just laughed it off like a fool. Is he normally like that? Just playful or is it occasional. Not that it matters to me. I mean why do i care?

We were talking too much. Nothing deep, nothing special. Just simple and basic conversations. But we were talking too much. And i don't know if that's good or bad? By now you can call us friends? 

He sat there calmly talking about whatever topics our conversation was leading to. But he listens more than he talks. He was wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans. His hat shadowed his eyes. His sharp jawline the most defined I've ever seen. The bright neon lights of this place mixed with his flawless honey toned skin. He had a very mysterious but warm aura. A genuine one though. He didn't seem like he was a fake like me. Do I seem fake though? I am acting for the most part but does it look like I'm acting? 

"Done already?" I asked seeing him not order any more vodka. 

"Yupp. That's it, I'm already feeling just a lil tipsy. 2 more and i might lose it." 

"Jichu! Time to go!" Mino oppa came calling for me in the middle of our conversation. I guess that's it. "Hey man, I'll see you later I guess. Good duel tonight" he said leaning towards Jiwon. 

"You lost" Jiwon chuckled. 

"I'll get your ass next time bitch" 

I laughed at their playfulness. It's refreshing to see how people love doing what they do. I grabbed my cardigan and was about to follow Mino oppa out till a gentle grip caught me by the wrist. 

"I didn't get your number" he spoke in a low husky tone that sounded way too attractive. "We gotta meet up to get my jacket back? Or are we gonna wait for another coincidence?" He smirked. 

An involuntary smile crossed my lips, taken aback by his quirkiness. We probably did end up talking more than necessary because I should not be smiling at this. 

"Then let's wait till the next coincidence? Your jacket will be safe with me till then. And you'll get the number then too" i teased sticking my tongue out before i turned around and left. I took one last peek at him to find him laughing to himself. 

"That's new" Lisa casually commented walking beside me. How does this girl end up seeing everything? Hawk eye..

"Shut up" I said. She just quietly laughed through our way back home. 

"So luckily the bastard didn't change his number and he appointed an interview for you tomorrow" mino oppa said looking at me through the rearview mirror as he drove. "Our mission should end by the first day of your work. You know what to do" 

I nodded. Back to work. We really gotta blow the covers this time.


	6. Jisoo POV

The interview went just as we had expected it to. I was taken into a solitary cabin that seemed nothing like where regular interviews would take place. There were a few scary looking women in black suits. They eyed me up and down and asked weird questions about my weight, height, sexual history, etc. It was no surprise, these are all the red flags I was looking for. The interview was nothing special, not that I had expected anything. The real deal starts when I start working. 

"These are fake," Jaewon said searching the IDs of the women I met in the interview.

"Well duh?" Lisa said, "They're definitely not gonna risk doing business with their real identity"

"I will get everything today, don't worry," I said contemplating about how big of a day it is today. 

"Here" Mino oppa walked in with a mini earpiece. "They won't be able to see this one. It's one of the super small ones hehe" 

"Last time you said super small, we almost got caught" Jennie rolled her eyes reminding him of the mission that we almost failed. 

"Hey, this one really is small. Look" He said fixing it in my ears

I got prepared for my first day at work. I'm going back to the same place. Back at the club, it all started. Well not exactly but to the office next to that club. It's pretty obvious why they're so close by. 

"You know the drill" Mino oppa said pulling up in front of the building. "Don't take any fatal risks"

"Aye aye captain," I said grabbing my stuff and getting off the van. 

From the outside, it looks like a regular office place. But what lies beyond is going to be exposed soon. 

Upon entry, I was greeted by the manager who led me to a room full of girls who stood straight in a line. He introduced me to each of them and explained what they were planning for today. I was directed towards the changing room to change into the same uniform these girls were wearing. A little revealing if you ask me, but are we surprised? I got changed and carefully readjusted the gadgets on me.

"New huh?" a girl asked walking through the hundreds of clothes that were hung covering her views of each other. 

"Mhm" I responded. I avoided any conversation and made my way out of there. 

The entire day we were made to decorate a small banquet hall. Seemed like there was going to be an important meeting and then an after party. Thanks to that excuse I was able to walk around the building and memorize all the important corners I need to work at while the party is ongoing. Time was flying fast as I multitasked throughout the day. The meeting started at 5 PM and luckily I wasn't scheduled to serve them. I used that time to infiltrate the hidden club behind Jiwon's uncle's main club.

It wasn't an easy task. Unfortunately, the doors require a badge to be scanned, which I had to steal from one of the staff in management. I had less than 5 minutes to finish my work there. The mini camera on my shirt was already recording everything as I walked past the men gawking at the dancers on the poles. What I was looking for is the evidence to prove that this place is indeed a part of the main club or else the cops issue a search warrant. Well, they're of no use anyways. They're all bought by the people in power. A drunk man stumbled upon me in a clingy manner, I roughly pushed him aside and got out of there. The whole place was filled with filthy men. I wondered looking for the manager's office hoping to find important documents there. I waited inside the women's restroom for the manager to leave his office. As soon as he did, I slid inside and started going through his files on the shelves. Nothing seems useful to me so far, except a stack of files with the dancer's information. I made sure the camera on me recorded everything. It would come handy when the law's looking for witnesses. Or so I thought. I grabbed the manager's business card and rushed out of the office as soon as I could. 

My heart was racing wild against my chest. No matter how many times I did this, I can never get used to the fear. I returned to the banquet hall as the meeting had just ended. The place was getting more crowded now that the party was about to begin. We were told to start catering to the guests. It was all just waitresses, no male waiter, which was fishy enough. 

Ahjussis in their 40's and 50's stared at me and my dress as I walked past them serving them drinks. Sometimes they would flash the ugliest smiles I've ever seen. 

"Keep your calm Jisoo" Jaewon voice rung through the earpiece I had on. 

"Aren't you a pretty one?" said a man dressed in a formal back suit that looked at least a couple thousand dollars worth. He grabbed my chin and eyed me from top to bottom. If I wasn't undercover I would've kicked him in the balls already. After I had finished catering, I took a short break to look around again. 

From the corner of my eye, I spotted a small group of men following a single leader who was walking away from the crowd. 

"Follow him," Jaewon said watching him through the smart camera on me. 

"Why him?" I asked. 

"He matches one of the profiles in our database" 

I followed the men up the elevator but unfortunately, the guards didn't allow me to take the elevators for some reason. I took the stairs instead and caught their trail again. But I could not make it any further than that as they all walked into a hotel room. 

"There's something going on. Try to get inside" Jaewon instructed.

"But how? they left 2 guards outside" I said peeking at their direction from behind a wall, "I have an idea" 

After 5 minutes or so, I showed up in front of them in a different uniform. 

"Room service," I told the guards as they both looked at each other in confusion. "We got a call from this room number"

After giving it some thought they let me knock and the door opened. 

"Room service," I said again with a smile. 

"oh no no we didn't ask for any" a man in his 30's said in a nervous tone. He would not open the door wide and peek from behind it while talking to him. I tried to have him keep the door open by talking nonsense, but that wasn't working for too long. I had to purposely drop coffee on the floor for him to panic and widen my view for once. Although I couldn't see much anyways, the other guys from inside rushed to the door to shoo me away. They literally forced me out. That's when I was sure, something was up. 

"Time for plan B," says Jaewon. 

I then had to pick the lock of the room next door and break in to get to the balcony. Playing on my life I climbed to their balcony from mine and peeked inside from the corner of the curtains. The men stood surrounding the bed, blocking the view for quite some time. 

I almost gasped in shock when they started moving away slowly as they made their way out of the room. There lay a woman almost lifeless on the bed, bruises on her exposed legs. She was dressed in a black nightgown type of clothing. As soon as they left I knocked on the window. She didn't move. Is she unconscious? Is she alive? I knocked a few more times. She slowly turned towards the window and just stared at me in despair. I gestured her to open the window and let me in. She just froze in her state and continued staring at me lifelessly. Lastly, she shook her head in denial and kept glancing towards the television. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that she was being monitored. 

"I have to get her out of there, Jaewon," I said under my breath. 

"You can't"

"Why not??" 

"It doesn't seem to be the right time" 

"She will suffer even more. What are you saying?" I protested. 

"We want to save her, we have to get our main work done ASAP and expose them. You can't help her like it'll ruin everything. They have her under the radar. And I'm sure there are guards outside the room" 

"Jisoo, get out of there. I promise we'll save her" Mino oppa finally spoke. 

I swallowed my urges and forced myself out of there. By the time I was back at the banquet hall, warm streams of tears were flowing down my cheeks. There were a hundred different things running in my mind, a hundred different feelings I was feeling. My chest was burning in anger and helplessness. I know I could not rest anymore until I accomplished this mission. As if what I had just seen wasn't enough to blow my mind away for the night, I had to see him at the party. I had no control over my mind anymore. One side questioned the girl and the other side about why he was here. He has no reason to be here. Was I just seeing things? Please tell me I was. He stood there arguing with a more elderly man. Dressed in a white suit and permed hair. My body froze and refused to move as I just continued staring at his direction in shock. He was the last person I expected to see here. He looked gorgeous crashing all my expectations and respect for him. 

"Jisoo? Jisoo? What's wrong? We don't have much time Jisoo" Jaewon repeatedly called my name, breaking the train of thoughts in my head. 

"I'm here," I said in a low tone, getting a hang of myself. 

I turned my back and headed towards my final goal of the night. No more distracting thoughts. What did I even expect? Why were there expectations to begin with? He was basically a stranger I met only twice. 

Upon finding the main office on the top floor of the building, I quickly broke in. The office was dark and cold. The glass window covered the entire wall displaying the whole city before my eyes. A desktop laid there on the desk. I attached my flash drive to the monitor and began transferring all files as soon as the computer turned on. I was doing what I needed to do, but I could barely focus my mind on the task at hand. I hated the fact I was thinking way too much over someone irrelevant. 

Just as I was about to be done, footsteps started closing in. Shit. I took out my flash drive and exited the office through the balcony. 

"How are you gonna get out now?" Jaewon asked in concern. 

"I'll just have to climb up to the roof. This is the top floor, so it shouldn't be that difficult" 

"Are you out of your mind?" 

"yeah" I replied plainly. 

With much difficulty, I did make it to the rooftop with some additional bruises and cuts on me. Call me rough, but that's the job. Without another word with any of the people there, I grabbed my belongings and took the stairs downstairs to the underground garage where the van was supposed to be waiting for me, but instead, I was greeted by someone else. 

"Well then," he said, as we stood face to face. 

"Hi?" I said trying to sound less stern after what I just saw. 

"Hi" One could tell he was extremely surprised. I mean I was too. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm uh...I was passing by but I needed to use the restroom" I lied. Wow what an excuse. I couldn't find a better place for a restroom. 

He narrowed his eyes at me before flashing that contagious smile again. The smile I think I'm starting to despise now because it makes me wanna dismiss the fact that I saw him amongst those men today. "Coincidence huh?" 

"Tell me about it," I said hiding the disappointment in my tone. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh I was just attending a party. Of my uncle"

"Leaving so soon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, not my kind of party" 

Sure Jiwon. 

We just stood in our spots quietly for a few seconds stealing glances at each other. The mood was not as colorful as it was the last two times we met. Of course not, but we both seemed to be troubled today. A rather dull atmosphere. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong people. I wish we didn't meet here today.

"You look stressed," he said peeking through his bangs. 

"Just a bad day" the first truth I spoke today. 

"One of those days" he said more like in a whisper. 

"What's going on Jisoo, come back to the van" Jaewon spoke into my ear. 

"Jiwon, wanna grab a drink?" I asked. The question took him off guard. Yeah, I didn't see that coming either. But my brain was rather planning something else. Also Jaewon got my hint. They will probably be heading back home without me. 

Jiwon agreed and we both hit the local cafe.

"You meant coffee" Jiwon laughed hysterically as we sat down at a corner. 

"Yes, can't risk getting drunk now" I said. 

I ordered a small cup of strawberry frappucino while he got mocha. We chitchatted with each other over little things, but the atmosphere was still gloomy. It's because I can't get that image of him being there, out of my head. And I don't know what he's upset about. 

"Am I ever getting my jacket back?" he teased. 

"Of course. The next time we meet" I smiled sipping on my frappucino. 

Our conversation wasn't that long. I didn't expect it to be that long. I did have a purpose behind asking him out for a drink. It's a disappointment, but I wasn't going to let our unfortunate encounter go to waste. 

"You sure you don't need a ride back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure don't worry. Just get home safe," I said. 

"Wait," he said before I turned around to leave. Jiwon raised his eyebrow as he held his phone in front of me. 

My lips formed into a fake smirk while I took his phone and saved my number on there. Later, Lisa drove me back home in her bike as I replayed the whole day in my mind. Although many things happened today, the one thing that wouldn't stop bothering me was seeing his face there. Why Jiwon? I ask in my head.


	7. Bobby POV

"And you said no?" Donghyuk asked drinking his vitamin drink.

"Yes. Not after what I saw. Plus I didn't like the atmosphere there" I said as I put my shirt on.

"Why not?" 

"It was weird. There were women everywhere"

"Since when do you not like women?"

"I don't mean that. I mean it was a business party so why are there...you know that kind of women? Plus the men were swooning over the girls, it was uncomfortable to watch" I explained. 

"Sounds scandalous" Donghyuk laughed tossing me a bottle of vitamin drink. 

"Exactly. I can't help but question my uncle these days. Anyways let's go" I grabbed my car keys and headed out with Donghyuk to meet our friends at a nearby cafe. 

I don't have a schedule for the next two weeks and neither do my friends, so we're planning a trip.

"So when's it gonna be?" Jinhwan hyung asked grabbing his notepad. We sat in a circle sipping on our drinks while discussing the plans. 

"Friday sounds good? I've been working like a maniac, I wanna get out as soon as I can" said Hanbin playing with his own messy hair.

"Hyung you stay in the studio even when you don't need to" Chanwoo reminded him. 

"Well yeah...but I think I should take a break now" 

"You're right. So now we should pick where to go" Yunhyeong agreed with Hanbin.

"Please hyung, nowhere boring" Junhoe insisted.

"How about outside Korea for once?" Donghyuk suggested.

"I agree," I said.

"Your managers are okay with that?" Jinhwan hyung asked. 

Most of us nodded in response. 

"Alright, let's plan outside Korea then."

"Somewhere we haven't been before please" Junhoe added.

"Okay, how about Santorini?" Donghyuk said looking at pictures of the island on his phone.

"That's in Greece right?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Mmm I vote for Santorini" says Chanwoo.

"Anyone else has any other suggestions?" Jinhwan hyung asked scribbling on his notepad. No one else said anything else so we just settled with Santorini. 

"oh" Donghyuk's attention suddenly went somewhere else as he called out for someone, "Lisa! Wassup!" 

I figured it was Mino hyung's friend Lisa, the tall girl waiting at the counter. She flashed a huge cheeky grin upon seeing us all and ran towards us. 

"Hey guys!" she greeted everyone. The older ones with a bow. 

"What's up, how you doing?" I ask sipping on my Americano. 

"I'm doing okay! Just here to pick up some drinks hehe. What are you guys up to? No schedule?" she asked sitting beside Donghyuk. Those two seem to be good friends now. 

"Nope, we're free for two weeks," Junhoe says leaning back on the couch.

"We're trying to plan a vacation during this time. So just discussing that" Hanbin replied. 

"Oh wow, that's nice. Get that vacation! Must be really refreshing." She says giving us a thumbs up.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Jinhwan hyung asked out of nowhere. 

"Heh?" we all turned to face him. 

"I think that's a good idea. The more people the better. Plus we're all good friends" Yunhyeong added.

Donghyuk and the others agreed too. I didn't mind either. It's gonna be fun. 

"I'm not sure I've gotta ask Mino oppa if we can" she replies. 

"Don't worry we'll speak to him," I say, also remembering Jisoo could possibly come along too. 

We did talk to Mino hyung immediately. He was even more excited about this trip. He said he was going to force the rest of them to go too. And my mind couldn't help but be relieved that Jisoo was going. Don't get me wrong. She's just someone, I tend to enjoy her company. I don't know why. Just one of those people you know?

It wasn't long before we started packing for this trip. In no time it was Friday and we all gathered at the airport. ICN was crowded af, all of our fans and fansites gathered here to take pictures and it was getting difficult to move around. We patiently made it through and then met up with Mino hyung and the rest. I had two bags full of letters from fans I was going to read during the flight. 

"Y'all look homeless," Mino hyung said slapping my back. I figured I kinda do, but I could care less about it. We chitchatted for a bit before going in. I spotted Jisoo with us but she was busy talking to the girls. 

We got on the plane and found our respective seats. I helped the short little Jisoo put her suitcase up as she seemed like she was ignoring me. She looked up at me while I helped her and smiled. Well, at least she's smiling. Our last encounter felt very strange. There something gloomy about the both of us. I mean, mine was just the fact that I kinda argued with my uncle for hosting such a party and inviting me here where I have no reason to be. I didn't realize it till I went there. I shove these thoughts away. I don't want them to ruin my vacation mood. 

"coincidence," I say as Jisoo comes and sits next to me. 

She sighed and said, "Aren't we getting sick of these coincidences?"

"Must be fate" I shrugged. "Are you mad at me?" 

"Why would I be?" 

"You seem to be ignoring me," I tell her honestly. 

"Well, is it working?" she smirked. 

"Cheeky. I like that. If you want attention, just tell me" I teased her, following a quick signature wink. 

"Excuse me, I don't seek attention," she said fastening her seatbelt. "And you ruined my vacation"

"Huh? What did I do?" I ask in surprise. 

"I was gonna stay home and sleep off my days off. But you made Mino oppa drag us all out" she leaned back on her seat.

"Ahh don't worry. You're gonna have plenty of fun in Santorini"

"How do you know?"

"I'll make sure" 

"What was that wink about? What are you planning?" she asked curiously now. 

"Nothing, nothing" There really was nothing. But I'll make sure she's not just bored and wasting her time there. 

She gave me a suspicious look before leaning back down and drifting off to sleep. Shortly after I also fell asleep but I woke up before her as well. She slept so carelessly. Her hair all over her face. Mouth opened and head tilted all the way to my side. She sleeps so peacefully and it's a pleasant sight to see. 

Hours later we arrived at our destination. It wasn't too long of a journey. We all gathered our suitcases and got out of the airport. A small bus waited for us outside.

"You guys are rich," Jisoo said walking past me while putting on her shades. Comparing our appearances she looked like the richer model. 

We got on the bus and went to our hotel first. We were staying at the same hotel. And it was beautiful. Jisoo and the other girls were swooning over it and couldn't stop giggling. I was glad they're having fun already. Not just them but us too. It was already evening and it was time for dinner. The hotel has prepared a large meal for us at their restaurant. 

"Oh my God," Jisoo flailed her arms taking a bite out of the chicken, "this is so good!" 

"I love the wine" Jinhwan hyung added. 

"Don't get drunk hyung.." Chanwoo pleaded. 

Jinhwan hyung just slapped Chanwoo's head for him to shut up. He's already so abusive, if he gets drunk it's gonna be tough. 

We all finished up with the luxurious meal and headed towards our rooms. I wanna get a good night's sleep before starting to explore the island tomorrow. I was sharing my room with Donghyuk. And thanks to him I don't think I'd be able to get a good night's sleep. 

At 3 in the morning, I hear the door creak open. Generally, I'm a heavy sleeper. I wouldn't hear a thing. But I don't know why I woke up. The bed beside me was empty. Where is Donghyuk? He wasn't in the restroom, so I assumed he went out. Where is he going at fucking 3 in the morning? I just decided to follow him, even though I wasn't sure where he went. I walked around the hotel in different directions until I caught his trail. He had his hoodie over his hate. What is he being so sneaky for? I followed him through the corridors and saw him head towards the hotel lounge and then outside. I had to keep my distance to not let him find out. What is he doing?? But while keeping the distance I lost him again and then realized I was following the wrong person for a minute. I wandered around in confusion. Walked into the dark alleyways to find this kid but there wasn't much that I could see. It was just getting darker because there aren't any street lamps that way. 

I think I'm lost. I look around to follow back where I came from but I got confused. Shit. Would I be roaming out here now in 3 in the morning? As I turned around to walk some other way, someone kicked my knee so hard when I bumped into a small body. 

"AWWW" I groan in pain trying not to sound too loud and wake the entire street up. I limp and then look up at the figure in the dark. A few rays of moonlight then shone on her face. "What are you doing here???" I ask as soon as I realized it was Jisoo.

"Were you following me? Why do we keep running into each other? God Jesus I thought you were some burglar" 

"Yeah right, who kicks like that owwww" 

"I'm sorry. But why are you following me?" she asked rubbing my knee apologetically.

"I'm not following you, I was following Donghyuk but I lost my way" 

"And I was following Lisa," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Bruh, I knew they had something," I said rolling my eyes as I realized what was going on.

"Me too! I got scared why was she up at 3AM now I know...omg" 

"And what do you two think you're doing?" a familiar male voice asked in the dark. We couldn't see clearly till stepped aside to the area under moonlight.

Donghyuk and Lisa stood there crossing their arms, looking at us both. 

"Us two? You two turned out sneakier than thought" I chuckled at the thought of it. My boy Donghyuk. 

"Sneakier than you hyung. You really lost your way while trying to be slick huh?" 

"We still caught you" Jisoo came to my rescue. 

"Unnie, it's still fishy that you two ended up here together. That's way too many coincidences no?" Lisa said wiggling her eyebrows. Well, I got the context. She was teasing Jisoo to get back at her.

"Well um there's nothing like that. We just accidentally came across each other" 

"Right. And you two are busted. 3AM? Really? What were you doing" I added raising an eyebrow at Donghyuk.

"You're really gonna pull my leg now, aren't you?" Donghyuk sighed. 

"The fun begins when everyone finds out" I smirk at him. 

"Or we can frame you guys too" Lisa jumped in. 

"Good one" Donghyuk applauded. 

"What? But we didn't do anything" Jisoo protested.

"But we still found you together. Witness" Donghyuk winked at us both.

This bitch. They're playing our own game on us. 

"Say what. Let's do a duel tomorrow. Us two vs you two. And then decide who receives the short end of the stick" Lisa suggested. She already sounds evil. What is she planning?

"What's the short end of the stick?" Jisoo asks. 

"Um the losing team does whatever the winning team asks or the winning team will expose the losing team" 

"Ooooh I like it" Donghyuk compliments the little shady game Lisa just explained. 

Jisoo and I look at each other in confusion. How did we get in this mess? We should've just minded our own business and never followed them. Jisoo and I have nothing with each other. It's not anything like that besides us being just playful friends. But these two satans, seem to be trying to get us in trouble. If random rumors break out...that's just gonna be an unnecessary drama to deal with. To be honest not that I care, it's no biggie. But I doubt Jisoo would like that. 

"Fine" Jisoo accepts the challenge. I'd rather not, but we don't have any other way around it so I didn't protest either. "We MUST win," Jisoo declared as she turned to face me. She had a very serious and challenging expression on her face. She was in battle mode I figured. Now we just gotta see tomorrow. All I can think about is what I'm gonna ask these two demons to do after we win. Just thinking about it makes me excited. But we have to win first. Tomorrow should be an exciting day. 

 


	8. Jisoo POV

Yeah, we definitely shouldn't have gone after them.

I got back to our hotel room with Lisa who was having the time of her life teasing me. There really wasn't anything like that between Jiwon and me. It's just that we keep bumping into each other for some reason. And now we got ourselves in this trouble. If we don't win the challenge tomorrow, it's gonna be bad. Knowing Lisa she won't go easy on me. 

"Don't worry unnie, I'll go easy on you" she giggled.

"You didn't win yet," I say climbing back up on my bed. 

"We will" she winked, "But unnie, what were you doing with Jiwon there?"

"I told you, we just came across each other while looking for you and Donghyuk"

"Uhuh...You come across him way too often no? That day during mission, at the club we went with Mino oppa, and then in the other club too. Over only one month you met him 3 times coincidentally," she wondered, rubbing her chin.

"I don't know. Not like I want it to happen" 

"Perhaps is it fate?" she giggled sinking into her blanket. 

"There's no such thing" 

I don't want to think of him that way. I hate the fact that I have to keep seeing him. Why him of all people? It's getting exhausting to keep on acting nice too. Not that I'm not generally nice. It's just that with him, I gotta keep up this acting of being friends so I can get information out of him. There's a huge chance he's involved in his uncle's mess. If he is, I need information. I have to find if he also belongs behind the bars. Tomorrow will be a good chance to get closer to him. That's the only reason I accepted this challenge. I can't talk about this with the group. Mino oppa is so close to him, he will get emotional. 

The next day all 4 of us woke up a little late. Obviously, we slept like around 4:30 or 5 in the morning. We got changed into our casual clothing and met up with the rest of the group at the restaurant for breakfast. Everyone was very loud and cheerful as they enjoyed the delicious morning food. Lisa and Donghyuk were extra happy as if the ones who got busted were not them, but us when we didn't even do anything. 

"We accepted the challenge, but now what?" Jiwon asked taking a seat next to me. 

"We have to make sure we win" I said stuffing a donut in my mouth. 

"I will text you the game" Donghyuk said winking at us. Jiwon and I both rolled our eyes in annoyance. 

15 minutes later our phones lit up. There was a notification from a new group chat. 

_So I've talked to one of the guys helping our tour guide, to set up a scavenger hunt for us. At the end of the day when we get back from whatever's planned for today, we will begin the game. So around evening? - Donghyuk_

We had no choice but to agree. Seems like it's gonna be in a forest in the evening. 

"Sounds about dark," Jiwon said poking on the toast with his fork, "you scared?" he glanced at me from the side that made him look unnecessarily seductive. What am I thinking?

"It's not safe, but I'm not scared" 

"Brave" he chuckled, "What's that?" 

"what's what?"

"Let me see your phone" he then picked up my phone that still had our group conversation open on the screen. "Kim Jiwon?"

"Isn't that your name" 

"Yeah but..." without finishing what he was about to say, he just started typing on my phone instead. "Here that's better"

"Oppa?" I read the name he saved his number with on my phone. "How old are you?"

"What? I'm sure I'm oppa to you," he smirks, "I'm 23" 

"And I'm 24. I'm your noona," I say scrunching my face. 

"Huh? When's your birthday?" he was startled. 

"January 3rd, 1995" I replied grabbing his phone, that also had the chat opened. 

"Mine is 21st December 1995. So we're the same age" he argued. 

"nooo, I'm almost a year older. So I'm your N-O-O-N-A, okay?" I laughed emphasizing on the "noona" part while I changed my name on his contact list. 

"Very funny" 

Talking to him was...unexpectedly fun. This is a fake friendship. I shouldn't let it get real. 


	9. Bobby POV

"This shit is so hard!" I yelled on top of my lungs as I rushed to my left and lifted up my foot to kick the ball over the net but collided with Chanwoo instead and missed the shot. I dropped on my butt digging my hands into the soft sand.

"You're bad at this hyung" Channwoo said picking himself up.

"So are you. I'm tired. I'll take a break" I say walking out of the field and taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs under the umbrellas.

"Wow, you suck" Jisoo snickered from the side. She was laying down on the chair to my left ever so peacefully. In a cute crop top, some shorts, her soft hair down, and colorful shades on. Looking unnecessarily pretty. I looked away as soon as I realized I was staring for too long.

"You should try playing it. That shit's ridiculous"

"I have and I rock," she says sticking her tongue out. I scoffed in response to her tease, grabbing a water bottle. "The real game begins in an hour"

"They really got us good huh" she said taking her shades off.

"We're gonna get them back" I clicked my tongue in confidence.

"Yeah right, it's time to go," Donghyuk says running towards us.

"Already?"

"Yupp, why scared?" Lisa joined in.

Jisoo and I exchanged glances at each other, the older duo we were, we're about to crush those kids. Or else it would be a shame. All four of us walked away from the beach following a staff who was explaining the whole game to us. The game begins as he whistles and we all start to sprint towards the small forest ahead of us, as soon as we grabbed our random draws from the jar placed in between the two teams. Jisoo and Lisa were ridiculously fast which surprised both me and Donghyuk. We caught up to them but the two teams parted ways at the jungle.

"You can see it but it is also clear" I read aloud from the riddle I drew from the jar.

"What?" Jisoo asked cringing her face in confusion.

"I'm really bad at this," I say under my breath.

"Are you saying we're too dumb for this?" She panted trying to catch a breath.

"Perhaps...What's something that's clear?"

"I don't know..the sky?" she sat down and leaned against the tree.

"The sky is blue"

"You mean the color clear?"

"Maybe?" I reply, unsure of what the context really is.

"Air?"

"But we can't see air. Something that's transparent. Like maybe a water bottle" I say thinking hard.

"Water!" Jisoo exclaimed, "we can see water but it's clear. Water has no color"

"So...a lake? river?" I ask as Jisoo quickly brings the map out and lays it in front of us.

"There it is" She grinned pointing at the small blue circle on the west end of the forest.

"You're a genius"

"Hey you remembered water bottle," she said flashing a super cute smile like that of a baby when they get a toy. She grabbed the map and ran before me following the directions on it.

"Jisoo, this is the 21st century. Get your phone out and follow google maps man" I teased her as I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it.

Jisoo sighed rolling her eyes as she waited for me while I pulled up the map on my phone.

"What now?" she asked as she saw me struggling on my phone.

I pouted in disappointment and let out a sigh of embarrassment, "No signal."

Jisoo burst into a peal of loud laughter dropping on her bare knees. I scratched my temples in embarrassment as I tried to laugh it off. "Very funny, now let's get going," I say trying to ignore this dumb moment.

Jisoo was still rocking her head as she continued laughing with her hand over her mouth, "guess we still need maps in the 21st century" she snickered.

I haven't seen her laugh like this since...since the last time we met at our club when Mino hyung and I had a dual. Our second meeting. Even though we didn't even meet that many times, I felt like I wanted to see that laughter again. It was genuine and cute. Her eye smile, her facial expression, and pure joy. The girl has mad visuals and I can't get that out of my head. We don't know each other that well yet but I might be crushing on her. And I'd be damned if these silly thoughts of mine ever make their way out of my head. I mean she isn't the first woman I've crushed on. Of course, there have been multiple others. A few of which I've even taken an interested in. Like.. Lee hi, oh God no I don't wanna remember my crush on her. That was embarrassing and very short-lived. Hanbin seems to like her now though and they look cute together. Who was the other one? Oh yeah, Park Yuna! The girl I modeled with once. She was really pretty. We even kept in touch after work but I don't know..I thought we had something until we fell out of communication. It was weird. And oh! This one dancer from my company was gorgeous. Still is actually and we occasionally flirt. But that's about it. Wow, I probably sound like a fuckboy right now. I'm not one though. It's just crushes, short-lived interests, and flirting here and there. I'm good when it comes to commitments, but my last relationship was a little over 2 years ago. Dating is difficult and sometimes harmful. Anyways, well Jisoo is too beautiful of a sight to miss and completely harmless. I'm not complaining though. 

"So how did you get such a long vacation?" Jisoo asked interrupting my chain of thoughts. 

"I've been working nonstop, breh. They owed me one sooner or later" I replied.

"Really? I thought that was because of your power" 

"What power?" I laughed wondering what power do I really hold. 

"Family? You're from a rich and powerful family, aren't you?" 

"Wow, that's offensive" I teased. Not really, I mean I get questions about my family all the time. It is kind of annoying because my family is always mentioned along with wealth. She didn't sound irritating though. Well, I'm a biased asshole towards the girls I'm crushing on I guess. "By the way, have you been stalking me ma'am?" 

"Everyone knows you Jiwon! You're a celebrity" she laughed. 

"Aha must be nice to get stuck here in a jungle with a hot model huh?" I'm generally not cocky like that but she's way too fun to tease. 

"Hot model!" she scoffed.

"Am I not?" 

"I didn't say anything," she said dodging my question. 

"But you're blushing" I lied but it was clear that she was embarrassed and yet there was a smile on her face. 

"Am not!" she yelled slapping my arm in embarrassment. 

"No need to be embarrassed. What's wrong with finding a man attractive?" I laughed as I dragged on this topic to tease her, "It's okay, noona" 

By this time, she was a blushing mess. It was a very entertaining sight to see. I was hollering as she continued scolding me. 

We finally reached the small lake after a series of teasing and bickering. I leaned down towards the lake and cupped up water to splash on my face. Jisoo kept looking around till she found the next riddle inked on a piece of paper that was stuck on one of the trees beside the lake. 

"On a hot day, I give you a cool seat. Come sit there now and find what you seek" she read. 

I walked towards her and sat next to to the tree covering my eyes from the strong sunlight peeking through the tree branches, "Ah man, this shit just keeps getting more difficult" 

"I've read this somewhere," Jisoo says eyeing the surroundings.

"Oh yeah? Where?" I asked taking off my windbreaker. I was too sweaty to be wearing that here at this hour of the day.

"Maybe in a book.."

"I thought you didn't like reading," I said remembering our conversation from last month. 

"I-I don't. It was just..a mandatory reading" she stuttered for some reason. 

She looks at me for a few seconds before her eyes widen and she throws the paper at me and starts climbing the tree.

"Whoa whoa whoa there Tarzan what are you doing?"

"The tree. The riddle is the tree" she says, continuing to climb the tree.

"How do you know it's this tree?! There are hundreds of em here" I shouted as she went up and sat on a tree branch. 

"Well this is the one the second riddle was on" she shouted back reaching out to one of the smaller branches.

"Be careful what the fuck! You're gonna fall!" I yelled over my lungs. Seeing her up there was so uncomfortable. I got up on my feet and walked around to whichever side she climbed to. Not that it makes her any safer. Just when I was about to climb up too she found the riddle.

"Found it!" She yelled from the top.

"Get down! You're crazy! You could've told me, I could get it!" 

"It's okay, I'm fine!" she says slowly climbing back down. 

"I've never seen a girl climb a tree before," I say wiping the sweat off my forehead. 

"There's always a first time for everything" she replied as I reached out for her hand to help her get down. 

"Watch it, you'll slip" 

"I wo- whooaaa!" she squealed as she slipped off the tree although I JUST warned her about it. I tried to grab her with both of my arms but her weight even pushed me back, causing us both to fall into the lake that was right next to this damn tree. 

I felt the water gush into my mouth and nose causing me to choke as I tried to drag my head out of the lake. It wasn't deep at all, so I was able to easily drag myself out. Jisoo was also standing there frozen with her lower body in the lake.

"OH MY GOD!" she panted, wiping the water and hair off her face, "I was avoiding the water even at the beach! Only to get drenched in here at the end!" 

I also stood there listening to her rants and dumbfoundedness. We really got ourselves in this trouble just because of stalking Lisa and Donghyuk. I brush my wet hair back as I laughed out loud realizing our situation. We were both soaking wet. 

"This is the worst day ever," Jisoo said dragging her feet out of the lake. She was shuddering in her cold wet top and shorts. I grabbed the windbreaker that I left near the tree and put it on her. 

"I'm taking all your jackets," she says pulling on the jacket closer to her chest. 

"Are you okay?" I ask seeing her still shivering under the jacket. Her wet black hair shone brightly under the sunlight. Her flawless skin appeared so radiant hidden behind those dark hair strands. She's ethereal. I think she's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. 

"I'm okay" she replied under her breath.

"What mess did we get ourselves into?" I sighed. 

"It's not... that bad," she says curving the corner of her lips into a gentle smile. Can my head please stop screaming to me about how beautiful she is? And the fact that we're here together doesn't make the situation any easier considering I haven't been alone with a girl for this long in the past 2 years. 

"We have to find the next riddle before Lisa and Donghyuk get to it," I say in an attempt to distract myself from the thoughts in my head. 

"Right"

We grabbed the paper that didn't fall into the water along with us THANK GOD. "Our colors and shapes we show with pride when the wind blows we flap side to side. Huh?"

"What.." Jisoo took the paper and read it again as it didn't make sense to her either.

"This is more confusing than the previous ones" 

"It's the last one. If we can get it, we're done!" she says enthusiastically. But we have to figure it out first. 

We walked around the lake for a while as we brainstormed about the riddle. None of the answers we were coming up with made any sense. Jisoo scanned the map multiple times to find any possible clue, but nothing so far.

"How do we know the other team has won?" she asked. 

"Donghyukie said they will blow a horn" 

She went back to brainstorming in relief knowing that they haven't won yet. 

"The sun's about to set," I say looking up at the sky painted in streaks of yellow, orange, red, and pink. 

"It can get dangerous..we must find it before it gets dark" 

"I agree. But we're stuck.." I say reaching the lake to drink some water. 

"What a drag. What do you think the others are doing?"  she asked.

"Probably chilling or having a meal at the hotel" 

"I'm hungry" 

"We'll finish this soon" I assured her taking a seat next to her. 

Several minutes passed and our brains wouldn't start working. We sat there in silence which was rather peaceful than awkward. 

"What did you mean it isn't that bad?" I ask out of the blue, breaking the silence. I couldn't help but ask that because her smile was stuck inside my head.

"I mean it's fun. Getting out, playing a game with friends. I haven't done that in a while" she replied in a gentle tone. 

"What do you do generally?" 

"Nothing..just work"

I remember when we talked at the club, she sounded like a very active person. Someone who loves to party and mingle with people. I guess she does but she sounds very different right now. 

"Same to be honest. There isn't much. Just work. But I'm enjoying my time here" I say.

"What other work do you do besides modeling?" 

"Cfs, hosting variety shows, walking runways, etc. My dad wants me to join his business but the entertainment industry itself is very hectic, I can't afford the energy for business alongside my current career" 

"That's understandable. What does your dad do?" 

"He's somewhat also in the entertainment business but not directly. He mainly owns a business in technology. He just invests a lot in entertainment for profit. You know music and drama and stuff" I explained not bothering why we're even talking about my family. 

"Right..your whole family is in business?"

"Different kinds of businesses yes. Like my uncle I told you about. He owns several clubs and modeling agencies. My other uncle owns a restaurant franchise. My mom runs a museum. This and that you know. How about you? What does your family do?" 

"My uh..mom works in the bank and dad is not we- he's also an office clerk" Something about her answer sounded off but I didn't wanna be nosy so I didn't say anything. 

"How do you know Mino hyung by the way?" I asked remembering how close they were.

"Oh we're uh childhood friends. We kinda went to the same school and stuff. He's been like an older brother to me for a long time. How about you?" 

"We just met at the club. We both loved hiphop so we clicked right away. I've known him since I was 19" I replied playing with the dirt under my fingers. 

"Wow he never told me he knew celebrities" 

"Why? You're a fan?" I laughed. 

"Yes! Your friend Kim Jinhwan, the famous soloist, wow. I never thought I'd meet him. Or any celebrity but here I am, on a trip to Santorini with a bunch of celebrities! And Jinhwan oppa too waaaah" 

"Is he all you see? You're out here in a jungle with me, I'm also a celebrity" I pouted in response to her comment about Jinhwan. 

"Yeah, I seem to get stuck with you most of the times" 

"Ouch, I'm hurt" 

"That's for annoying me a few hours ago" she laughed, looking back at the riddle. "Have you ever considered being in business?" 

"You're really into business huh?" I say realizing how often she asks questions about work, "but yeah. I have. I've helped my dad here and there in a few projects but that's about it" 

She just nodded and didn't say anything further. 

"Have you figured out anything?" I ask. 

"Not really. What do colors represent?" 

"I was thinking about pride month," I say remembering it's pride month right now. 

"The rainbow..."

"Flag!!!" we both exclaim at once. 

Taking the map out again we look over it to find where the flags are. 

"There's only one flag. It has to be the one!" Jisoo pointed at the red dot in the middle of the jungle. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going" 

We grabbed our stuff and began following the directions on the map to the center of the forest. It was already dark and one could barely see anything. There were mild streaks of moonlight that lit our paths. Jisoo continued ahead in silence. She was quite short, wore big white trainers. The jacket was huge on her. It was cute how tiny she looked. 

As we walked over the rustling dry leaves, a clean squeak came out of nowhere that freaked Jisoo out really badly causing her to jump to my side. 

"What the fuck was that!?" She cried clinging to my left arm. Her frustration was also giving me anxiety for the fact that I can't see anything and I couldn't help with anything to calm her down. Later, we realized it was just a squirrel. 

I laughed at her fearful reaction as she sighed in relief. "This is why you should stay by my side," I say walking before her. 

"I was just startled" she whispered under her breath following me towards the flag.

From a distance away, we spotted the flag but also the other team. Donghyuk and Lisa who also seemed to have made their way out. The center of the jungle was well built with several lamp posts here and there illuminating the field. All four of us began running to the flag frantically to pick up the horn that was placed beside it. 

"Donghyuk get out!" I shouted the closer I got to the flag. 

"Like hell I will!" Donghyuk yelled back. 

Reaching the flag, both at the same time we grabbed the horn and aggressively pulled it towards each other as we literally wrestled over it on the ground. The girls stood back and the place was filled with their giggles of excitement. But unfortunately, at the end, Donghyuk's bitch ass tickled me under the arms. He took the opportunity to snatch the horn immediately and blow it.

"No!!!" Jisoo cried resting her hands on her head. 

I still kicked Donghyuk a few times as we both panted in exhaustion.

"That was so close," I say turning towards Jisoo, who was not necessarily mad or upset but not the happiest either. 

 

 

 


	10. Jisoo POV

"Eonnie, are you that sad about losing?" Lisa snickered walking into our hotel room.

I quietly laid on my bed, rolled up in a white blanket. I'm not sad about a game. But there are a bunch of other things that have been continuously bothering me. Why am I thinking about this so much? It's not that deep and nothing for me to worry about. My heart feels so heavy and my mind is in conflict. The case was long over, but I'm still sweating over it. And a part of my mind keeps wondering why he had to get involved. 

"Are you mad? You didn't even eat anything" Lisa said removing the blanket from my face.

"I'm fine, I was just sleepy" I lied. I just didn't have the appetite or mood to eat. Why am I like this? 

"Well don't forget you and Jiwon oppa are supposed to clean up everything tonight." 

"Right" that's our punishment apparently. To clean up after dinner every night. Not that bad if you ask me, but I don't quite enjoy the sight of him. 

I walk outside in a simple shirt and pajamas. Hanbin was the last one to leave and there was Jiwon who already started cleaning up. He flashed his usual toothy grin upon seeing me.  _Don't smile like that._

"I see you're already finishing up," I say trying to sound as normal as possible. 

"Yup just wanna get done with it" he replied wiping the wooden table with a rag cloth.

I picked up some stuff and moved them to their places in silence. I folded the chairs and carried them inside. Jiwon gathered all the empty wine bottles and put them in a corner for the staff to come to pick it up later. All this while staying quiet and just doing our work. 

I've lied so much. Faked my whole personality half of my life. I've betrayed people. And I thought I was getting used to it. But lately, it's honestly been suffocating. And I don't understand why this is happening. 

"All done!" Jiwon says cheerfully dropping himself on the grass.

"You rushed it for no reason," I say.

"Why you wanted to spend more time with me?" he laughed while laying down and staring at the ample sky. 

"Pfft, you wish" I scoffed at his remark. Should I leave now? 

"Jisoo" 

"Hmm?" I respond awkwardly. 

"Did you have dinner? Why didn't you come for dinner?" he asked.

"I was sleeping" I lied again. 

"Well have it now, come on" he stood up on his feet and dragged me out of the yard and to the streets.

"Wait, it's okay. I'm not gonna die for skipping one meal" I say faking a laugh as he continued walking in front of me.

"No, it's still not good to skip meals," he said looking around at the small shops lined up by the streets. 

_Why do you care?_

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask following him.

"I saw a small steakhouse a few blocks ahead. Let's have a meal there" 

"Did you not eat already?" 

"I did but not much. I still have plenty of room for steak" he grinned turning around to me.  _What is he so friendly and caring for?_   

We found the steakhouse and sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. It wasn't that packed but there were a good number of people. The smell of steak was fresh and delicious, it drove my nerves crazy. We then ordered food quickly because I was actually starving, which...wasn't a good thing because my stomach was growling. 

"I heard that" Jiwon snickered.

"Can't you just pretend like you didn't?"

"Nope"

I rolled my eyes and face planted on the table. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, let me just.." I don't know what I was doing. It's hard to explain but the storm in my mind is exhausting me. I'm tired and it feels so burdensome. What is my problem? Is it him? He's the one I'm brainstorming about, aren't I? I just wish my thoughts would organize themselves for once. Why am I thinking so much about this? So what if he's involved? Their whole family is getting busted soon. If he's guilty too he'll get caught soon. If not..then he's not. 

I lift my head up a bit and peak at him through the thick strands of my hair. He was staring at me with an intense look on his face, his eyes fixed on me and his expression so concerned. I dropped my head back on the table.  _Fuck._

You're just like everyone else. Stop it. Stop pretending. Stop acting. Stop faking. Stop looking like you're concerned about me. I cannot trust you. But why do I keep wanting to trust you? 

He was quiet. We sat there in silence. But the place was rowdy and bright. People were shouting, talking, and laughing. Yet our silence felt louder than this noise. The waitress brought our food and placed it on the table as I dragged myself up. 

"The food is good," Jiwon said breaking our silence. 

"It is" I reply plainly.

"You okay?" he asked poking his fork against the steak on his plate.

"Yeah, sorry I got a little carried away by my own thoughts" 

"It's cool, shit happens"

Now we're awkward again thanks to me. Why the fuck is it so hard for me to act normal? This isn't the first time I'm having to fake myself. Maybe hanging out with someone on a personal level when I met him at the premises of work is what's making it difficult. We should've never been friends. I feel so toxic and negative. I just want to be normal.

We ordered some more food as we both liked their dishes. While we enjoyed the dinner, the waitress seemed to be coming back to our table every 3-5 minutes. By the way, she glanced at Jiwon I could tell she was crushing on him. I laughed to myself thinking about that. 

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing I just remembered something," I say looking back at the waitress who was still staring at us. 

The girl was tall and had a curvy figure. Long ash brown hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. Gorgeous actually. Jiwon is also a pretty good looking guy himself. I can see how she can like him. And he might like her as well. Should I tell him? But I don't wanna bother with stuff like that. What's telling him gonna do? Plus it's not my business.

Jiwon paid for our dinner, as much as I insisted I wanted to pay for my share, he didn't let me. Before we could walk out of the restaurant, the girl did finally approach him.

"Uhm excuse me"

"Yes?" Jiwon asked facing her to the side. By the look on his face, one could tell this guy was fucking clueless.

She looked nervous and she was stammering while she spoke. I figured it would be better if I left them alone to talk to each other. So while they talked, I stepped aside until-

"Wait where you going?" Jiwon asked shifting his attention to me. 

 _Fuck Jiwon you clueless dumbass._ I widened my eyes at him and gestured him towards her and he still wouldn't understand what I'm trying to say. 

He then looked back at the waitress, for her to continue what she was about to say. And she was brave enough to ask him if he was single.

"No, I'm not, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh um...sorry. Goodnight" a tone of red rushed into her flustered face as she ran back in as fast as she could.

"You embarrassed her!" I said punching his abdomen. 

"I was polite and honest!" He argued rubbing his stomach. 

Honest. So he's not single. Why does he seem like one? And he never spoke about a girlfriend...

"So you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out. Can I keep my fucking mouth shut? Why am I so nosy?

"Why? Are you curious?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Fuck off I'm just asking!"

"Mhm sure you are" 

"Shut up" I look away speed walking towards the same direction we came from. 

"Wait for me, noona~" 

"No, I'm leaving you"

"How could you leave me like this? I bought you good food" he whined like a little child. I hate enjoying his company. 

Like yesterday. No no no no why am I remembering the scavenger hunt???? I went to sleep last night, promising myself I wouldn't think about that day. It was the worst day ever. I let my guard down. I wasn't being myself. The few minutes I reminded myself of my actual purpose, I also kept forgetting about it because of this stupid game I didn't wanna enjoy. 

We walked back to our hotel while bickering and teasing each other. One moment I tell myself to not give in to this fake friendship, another moment I'm doing the exact opposite. 

"Alright see you tomorrow," I say stopping in front of our hotel rooms as we were about to part ways for the night. But Jiwon seemed like he had something to say.

"You know Jisoo, I'm sorry for bringing this up but there's something off about you," he said. He wasn't smiling, his face seemed rather stern. 

 _Something off about me?_ My heart started racing. Does he suspect me? Did he find out something about me? Is he doubtful? Fuck where did I mess up? I knew I shouldn't have talked to him so much. I tried to look calm from the outside as I glanced up at him for him to continue what he was saying.

"You seem down and gloomy. Even at the games yesterday and tonight as well. I know it's personal and it must be really bothersome. What I wanted to say is that-"

"Hyung! We've been looking for you!" Donghyuk called his name as he came running towards us, interrupting our conversation. A part of me was happy that he interrupted us because I was afraid to hear what he had to say. He has been saying a lot of things to me that bother me lately. But the other part of me is anxious to know what he wanted to tell me. 

Because Donghyuk was there, Jiwon didn't say what he was gonna say. He just looked at me with concerned eyes that looked like he wanted to tell me something really bad. And that only worsened my curiosity. 

"Goodnight," he said before leaving with Donghyuk. I also went back to my hotel room and found Lisa playing with her phone on top of her bed. 

"So? How was this little date of yours?" she grinned. 

"It wasn't a date. We were just hungry" I corrected her delusions. 

"Uhuh, very hungry. Like how oppa kept waiting for you to come and get dinner but didn't eat much himself because of you? So y'all could go to a happy private dinner huh?" 

"You're watching too many dramas," I say splashing water onto my face. 

"But seriously eonnie, everyone can tell you both have a chemistry. Don't lie now. You like him right?"

"No, I don't. And what chemistry, we're nothing more than just friends" 

"It sucks that you take me for a fool," she said before slipping back under her blanket. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You guys are so close and you even flirt with each other. I'm a spy too, I know when someone is lying" she yelled under the blanket. 

"You've been eavesdropping???" 

"Am I not correct though?" Lisa lowers the blanket down to her chin and peeks at me. 

"I'm getting close to him to collect information"

"What information?"

"He's connected to the last case we worked on" I reply finally giving in. I just hope she doesn't disclose it to Mino.

"What??" Lisa immediately sat up straight in shock. 

"Yeah.." 

"What? How? You never told us you're still working on this case" 

"That's because I'm not sure how badly involved he is. So I'm just investigating for the moment" 

"But how is he connected?"

"Remember where we first met? You were in the club, right? The owner of the club is his uncle." I said recalling the day we met for the first time when he left a very good impression on me. 

"Yeah but I remember him saving you and he was completely clueless" 

"Right but how can we be so sure he wasn't pretending? Furthermore, I saw him the other day at the hotel too"

"X hotel?" 

"Yes the one we had our final mission at" 

"What was he doing there?" She asked. 

"I don't know. I saw him talking to his uncle." 

"What were they talking about?" 

"I'm not sure but they seemed like they were arguing over something" the scene flashed in front of my eyes again, the emotions from that day rushed back into my mind. It made me mad once again. 

"That's it?"

I nodded in response.

"That doesn't prove anything though" 

"Lisa it's suspicious that he was in both of those places" 

"But that's because those are his uncle's properties. Also on the final day, it was a business meeting and an after party. I know a lot of things seemed sketchy on that day but it doesn't mean that he was involved. Did you see him do anything? Anything suspicious at all? If not then we don't have any proof against him to even consider him under the radar." she argued.

"Still his presence in places like that is doubtful enough. That's why I'm going to investigate him to figure out if he's innocent or guilty" 

"Not everyone in there is necessarily involved in this case you know..." 

"There is a high chance they are. Plus he can hide anything easily because he's famous and from an influential family." 

"No offense eonnie but I think you're being paranoid," she said in a low tone, "you are aware that if Jiwon was involved in anything Mino would've already known? He runs a background check on every person he meets. He literally knows everything, you know he's THAT careful with the people he associates himself with?" 

Lisa put me into deep thoughts. It is true that Mino is cautious about his friends and their backgrounds. But isn't there a possibility he could be wrong? Or what if he's trying to cover up for Jiwon because he's a close friend.

"Still...I can't get it out of my head. It bothers me so much that he was there" I said under my breathe. 

"You're in denial" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said eonnie, you're paranoid. You're trying to come up with excuses and reasonings out of context in order to convince yourself that Jiwon is a bad guy" 

"Now why would I do that???" I asked in frustration. Why would I purposely make him out to be a bad guy?

"I don't know, you tell me. Are you perhaps afraid?"

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"You've been restless all this time. And turns out it's because of Jiwon. You're so worried about him being associated in that case, you never cared about anyone like that before. Are you afraid that you're starting to like someone you suspect to be a criminal?" 

"Lisa this isn't about that" I insisted sighing in exhaustion. Why does she keep bringing that up? And why do I keep getting triggered every time she mentions that. 

"Then what is it about?" 

"Just go to sleep."

I switched off the lights and went to bed. I had trouble falling asleep because of what Lisa said. I wanna call it complete bullshit but why does it bother me so much. Am I really afraid? Am I really accusing him for no reason? Am I really just fooling myself?? Why is it so complicated??

As I laid there in the darkness hoping for something to click and take all my worries away, my phone lights up for a chat notification. What I didn't expect is a text from Jiwon at this hour. 

 


End file.
